Life Goes On
by Chaos Apple
Summary: Chris's life isn't going so well. It's hell. How does he deal with it? (Swearing, though not bad. Also, bad at ratings.)Anybody have any ideas for future chaps, review or email.
1. Anger Unleashed

**Disclaimer** I own nothing to do with Charmed. I wish. I also wish I had Chris all to my self. But wishes don't always come true, how sad...  
  
Chris sat on the Golden Gate Bridge, his special thinking spot, remembering some of the rare happy memories. He thought about her smile, her laugh, her touch. He longed to hug her, to smell her perfume, to see her again. He couldn't help but think it was his fault she had died. Poor, sweet Bianca.  
  
'I have to concentrate.' He reminded himself. 'Otherwise her death will be in vain.' Chris managed to compose himself after a few minutes. He then orbed to the manor, where he had been staying. His mother and his aunts had kindly made room in their basement.  
~*~*~*~  
  
He orbed in to the attic to find himself staring into the face of a demon. He instantly threw him into a wall with his telekinesis. He vanquished two more with energy balls. Only after they were dead did he dare to look around. His eyes widened as he stared at the destruction around him. His mother lay on the floor, not far from the Book of Shadows (BOS). His aunts lay in puddles of blood on the stairs.  
"No...." he said, scared to admit that he was too late.  
"Leo!!!" he screamed at the top of his lunges.  
Leo appeared, looking frazzled.  
"What now..." he started to say, looking at the devastation. He did the little thing that summoned two whitelighters to his side, and told them to start healing. Chris stood there, speechless. What could he say?  
'It's my fault, I was too late...' he thought in silent anguish. 'Just like before...'  
  
~~Flashback (or forward) ~~  
  
Chris orbed in to the manor to see his family, minus his aunt Paige, battling a group of demons. He immediately tried to help, but his mother said, "No Chris, we'll take care of them! You get the hell out of here!!"  
So he did, he left to find his aunt. Eventually he found her; she was with a man Chris didn't recognize. "Auntyyyy!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. She stopped what she was doing (making out) and turned to him. "It's Mom!" he said hurriedly. "Yeah, what?" she said. "It's de--, I mean..." he looked uncertainly at the man. "Demons!" he finally said.  
  
He didn't wait for her to respond. Instead, he orbed out immediately. When he got to the manor, he saw his aunt Phoebe knelling over his mother, crying. 'To late...' he thought as he fought back tears.  
  
~~ End of Flash Forward~~  
  
He came to on his bed. 'Could this be a dream?' he thought Then he saw a tearstained Leo coming down the stairs. "Chris..." Leo started to say. "Paige and Phoebe are" "Dead." Chris cut him off. "I figured."  
  
"No, actually, they're fine. A little disoriented, but otherwise fine."  
  
"And Piper is???" Chris asked uncertainly.  
  
"Fine." Leo said. "But I noticed she is, err, pregnant." He finished.  
  
"Should we really be worried about that now?!?!" Chris yelled. "Phoebe and Paige are dead!"  
  
"I want to know now, were you with my wife?" Leo asked  
Chris almost laughed in spite of himself.  
  
"That would be sooo unnatural, in at least three ways." He said  
  
"What, are you, are you, uh, gay??" Leo asked  
  
"Of course not!!" Chris yelled. "I can't believe you would think that! Well, actually, I'm used to your crazy accusations!"  
  
"How dare you!" Leo yelled back.  
  
Chris couldn't take it any more. He couldn't hold back. He was so tired...  
  
"Bastard!!" Chris yelled as he punched Leo in the jaw. Leo fell back and Chris knelt and held Leo down.  
  
"You want to know who I am?? I'm your friggen son!!"  
  
Leo looked at him for a moment, and went completely still.  
  
"I don't believe you, you liar!" Leo spat at him.  
  
Chris smiled. "Never did. You always believed Wyatt over me."  
  
He orbed out, leaving his father to ponder what he said. 


	2. Thinking and drinking

**DISCLIAMER--- I don't own Charmed, so don't sue.**  
  
A/N~~ I know the story sucks, so if you have any pointers, that would help.....  
  
Chris stared numbly at the cars passing under him from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He was overcome by different emotions. He had not known you could feel so many things at once.  
  
*~*~  
  
After Chris had orbed out, he realized what he had revealed to Leo.  
  
'Damn, I shouldn't have done that.' He thought  
  
He had no idea why he had told Leo he was his son. All Chris knew was that his cold, cool, unaffected exterior he had spent years perfecting had cracked and fallen away in seconds. He hadn't been able to keep the lie up. He had to let Leo know where he was coming from.  
  
It hadn't surprised Chris that Leo hadn't believed him. He never did, never had. He had always listened to every word Wyatt said. Leo always said stuff like, "Why can't you be more like Wyatt?" or "Wyatt is special, he needs extra care. You need to learn to take care of some of your own problems. They can't be that bad."  
  
Chris sighed. He was sick of all the emotions. He wanted to not feel. Chris smiled to himself. He knew just how.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris asked the bartender for another drink.  
  
"Are you sure? That'll be the 28th. I think your drunk." The bartender said.  
  
"Hey. Hey, hey. Isn't the customer always right?" Chris slurred.  
  
"Dude, calm down." The bartender replied.  
  
Chris sighed. Yes, he was drunk. Yes, he was wallowing in self-pity. Yes, at this point all the memories of the past (future??) seemed so out of place in his mind, it was like they didn't even belong to him.  
  
He gulped down the drink the bartender had brought him. He had to leave, tell someone, 'Someone has to understand what's going on inside my mind, don't they?' he asked himself.  
  
He sighed inwardly. 'Yeah, right.'  
  
He went outside the bar and started walking down an alley. Chris felt so drained... He needed to rest. He went over to a pile of boxes and sat down.  
  
'I'll just close my eyes for a minute...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chris was awoken to the yells of "Chris!! CHRIS!!! Where the hell are you?!!!"  
  
Still quiet groggy, Chris sat up and looked around. Only after seeing no one there, he realized the cries were coming from in his head!!  
  
"Chris!! Get your ass home right now!!"  
It was Piper.  
  
Chris sighed. 'Now what?"  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
